Talk:Aksel Wayland/@comment-24545663-20170503040734/@comment-28884330-20170520225342
'"'I already did multiple times but ok." Name one time you did so without me debunking it. " A hybrid is a mixture between two or more different races. For example, Vali is a hybrid because he is a mixture between a human and a devil." Yes, and Issei is not a hybrid because he's a former human, his base body of human was transformed into a Devil's, it's not like he became 50% of each, or 70% of one and 30% of the other. " Reincarnated devils are a mixture between their previous races and devils. Hence why they retain all the powers of their former races (for example Akeno retaining her holy lightning and Koneko retaining her senjutsu). You see I don't need to provide a actual quote of it stating if they became full devil they would lose these powers because the fact that they have these powers to BEGIN WITH is what makes them a hybrid. The fact that they aren't full devils IS WHAT MAKES THEM HYBRIDS. The fact that they have the powers or attributes of multiple races is what makes them a hybrid." Ehhh.... No. You still have to provide a quote for it, because the only type of hybrids that are called hybrids in DxD are genetic hybrids. Ergo, a child born from a Devil parent and a human parent. A Reincarnated Devil has never been called a hybrid, and until that happens, you can't lump them together with those who are called hybrids. You're mixing apples and oranges together. It's not a fact that they aren't full Devils, since you still haven't provided the proof. All you have is a bunch of guesses and assertions born from your own logic, but not from canon. " If they don't possess the attributes of a full devil then what the hell are they? If a reincarnated devil doesn't make them a full devil then what is this other portion of their being?" Name ONE aspect of a full Devil that Reincarnated ones lack. Before you speak of things like the Power Of Destruction, I'll say that there are pure-blooded Devils who are still Low-Class like Lirenkus, who don't belong to the 72 Pillars and perhaps don't belong to the Extra Demons either, but I won't say for sure. Lirenkus does not have a special skill like the Power of Destruction. And before you mention Akeno's wings, prior to her reveal in Volume 4 Akeno always flew with two Devil wings and nothing was stated to be weird about her in this aspect. " This is what's called a sweeping generalization fallacy. Just because they're both hybrids doesn't mean they both succumb to the same conditions and effects. A hybrid is a mixture, not all hybrids appear the same. For example, mixing red with green creates yellow but different variations of red and green can change the type of yellow created." For Issei, it was only stated that Devils are weak against light, and boy was he weak to it. For Vali, it was specifically stated that which I said previously. What you're saying is paramount to saying that not all 72 Pillars are weak to light. " My favorite part is how you ignored "Keyword: both" in order to accuse me of putting words in your mouth. I never did put words in your mouth" Then what's the reason for this?: "Are there devils that can use holy swords? No. Even in the light novels it states there aren't devils that can use holy swords because they would burn themselves." " ''Yes but the reverse was stated to be impossible. 'My favorite part is how you're accusing me of doing exactly what you're doing." ''Doing what? And anyways, you said that only humans can use demonic swords OR holy swords, and I addressed that false point. I never argued for the contrary of what you're stating here and you didn't mention what I was actually arguing against. So your point is? ">accuses me of putting words in his mouth as he puts words in my mouth." When did I ever do so? Here?: "If you think that replying to stuff people never said in the discussion is a valid way to debunk something.... I can't really say "more power to you" for that." Here I was speaking of the Devils and holy swords thing you mentioned, since it had never even come up and you suddenly mentioned it as if I had said it. I apologize if I misunderstood.